


Storm Waters

by Erimthar



Series: Claire and Elle [3]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Electricity, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their new agency grows, Claire and Elle take a few moments to get back to basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Waters

**Author's Note:**

> An installment in my post-series group of fics in which Claire has had Elle brought back from death and the two have started a personal and professional relationship.

_Helping people is hard,_ Claire thought. She knew her father… _both_ of her fathers, actually… would laugh right out loud if she ever said anything like that in their presences, but it was true.

It might have been easier if the goals were set a bit lower, but Claire hadn’t been raised that way, and neither had Elle, for better or worse. And so, the world wound up with a new secretive organization of “special people” dedicated to helping and/or subduing other “special people,” as the case demanded. And that organization was being run by a stubborn (and fortunately invulnerable) teenaged ex-cheerleader named Claire Bennet and a formerly-evil, formerly-dead blonde thunderstorm named Elle Bishop.

Claire had recently been shot twice, attacked by bees summoned by an unpleasant man with the ability to do so, had to bother the superintendent for two whole weeks to fix the noisy air conditioning in her and Elle’s otherwise lovely new apartment, and had been made to read through tall stacks of new-recruit files handed to her by Karen Roth, their Director of Operations. Claire mentally referred to Karen as The One Who Knows What She’s Doing. And, often, to herself as The One Who Doesn't.

So she didn’t feel the least bit guilty about taking a nice warm bath in the middle of the day while Elle (who hadn’t endured any of the aforementioned trials) was out doing her thing. Whatever that was today.

And of course Elle slammed the apartment door open when she got home, like she always did, and called out “Only me, babe. Don’t hit me with a baseball bat or anything.”

Claire sighed and sank a few inches deeper into her warm bath. “Gotta work on that door-slamming, Belle,” she called out in response.

“Didn’t want you to think I was a bad guy, sneaking in.”

“Good call. I thought you were a bad guy breaking down the door instead.”

Elle appeared in the door of the bathroom. She was wearing her new black suit… the one she looked so sexy in when she let her blonde hair fall around her shoulders. Claire forgot she was supposed to be annoyed. Nobody looked better in a chic lady-suit than Elle.

“Heyyy,” Elle purred. “You’re all naked and wet. Cool.”

“It’s called a bath,” Claire said, splishing a tiny bit of water out at her. “You should take one someday.”

“Baths and I don’t get along,” Elle said, sitting down on the toilet seat. “Always been more a shower kind of girl. Less chance of cooking myself.”

“But you’ve got your power under control,” Claire pointed out. “No more self-cooking.”

“I know. But I still prefer showers. Old habits die hard. Besides, I like to play special games with the attachments. Remember?”

Claire remembered. “Now that you mention it,” she said with a dreamy smile, “showers do rock.”

“Mmm-hmm. By the way, cutie… guess where I’ve been.” Elle gave her special _you’re gonna be proud of me_ smile.

“You and Karen were going to meet with that guy she wanted to recruit... Edgar something?”

“Enver,” Elle corrected. “Enver Manjani. He’s Albanian.”

“He’s the one who can touch somebody, and then see through their eyes for a while, right?”

“Better than that. He can touch somebody and see, hear, smell, touch _or_ taste through their senses for the next _day_ or so. One sense at a time, and he can switch between them whenever he wants.”

“Wow. How did that go? You and Karen talk him into signing up?”

“Karen was stuck in traffic. _I_ talked him into signing up.”

Claire sat right up in the tub. “By yourself? Elle, that’s great!”

“I was so nervous I thought I’d pee my pants. But it got to be time for the meeting, and Karen called to say she was still fifteen minutes away, and we probably wouldn’t get another chance. So I looked in the mirror and pasted on my most winning smile, and went and met with him. I told him everything he needed to know about our little Company, and answered all his questions, and he said yes.”

Elle spread her arms and, grinning, let blue lightning play between her fingers. “And I didn’t have to zap him even once.”

“I knew all you needed was a little self-confidence,” Claire said, beaming at her.

“I used to do this kind of stuff with Primatech, you know.” Elle smiled wanly at the memory. “My dad and your dad weren’t exactly jumping for joy over my mad people skills. Did I ever tell you the story of Sylar and the Peach Pie? It’s pretty sad.”

Something suddenly occurred to Claire... with a squeak of alarm she threw her arms across her breasts and sank down into the tub so only her head was peeking at Elle over the side.

“You didn’t let that guy touch you during your meeting, did you?”

Elle smiled wickedly. “Why? You think he’s been getting horny for the last ten minutes, staring at your soaking-wet, lickable little body through my eyes?”

Claire gave her a pleading look. Elle laughed.

“Relax, babe,” she said. “He didn’t touch me. I’m the only one who’s been getting horny here from looking at you.”

Claire relaxed and smiled. “Mmm. That’s okay then.” She stretched back out in her bath.

Elle walked over and knelt down by the tub. She made no secret of running her eyes up and down Claire’s submerged, bare body.

Claire blushed and giggled as Elle ogled her. “Can I help you?” she asked, batting her eyelashes.

“Pretty sure you can,” Elle said. “This afternoon Karen and I are meeting that pretty German girl, Leni. Remember her? Looks like Ashley Tisdale? Everybody she kisses can communicate telepathically with each other, and her, for a few hours.”

“Oh yeah,” said Claire. “I think she’s lying about having to kiss people, though. I think she just likes it. She probably only has to touch them.”

“Well, who am I to argue? Anyway, Karen says she’s gonna let me do most of the talking.”

“Leni barely speaks English.”

“I speak German, pom-pom.”

“You do?”

“ _Ich sage die Wahrheit_.”

Claire shook her head, impressed. “Seems like not a day goes by that I don’t learn about a new one of your skills, Storm.”

Elle smiled. “You’re gonna learn about _two_ new ones today, actually.” Elle took off her suit jacket, smoothed it out and put it on a hanger.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve gotta go meet Karen and Leni in 45 minutes or so. I just needed to stop back here to eat a Power Bar, pound a Gatorade, and make you have an orgasm.”

Claire wasn’t quite certain she’d heard that right. “Come again?” she asked.

“If there’s time, sure.” Elle grinned and unbuttoned her blouse.

“Are you gonna climb in here with me?” Claire asked, hopefully.

“No time for that, unfortunately. And Claire, you're 19 years old and you were a virgin until I stopped you from being one pretty damned recently. How did you perfect such an amazing seductive look? If you want me to eat you alive, you keep looking at me like that.”

Claire kept looking at her like that.

Elle took off her bra and tossed it over her shoulder. “You asked for it,” she said. “Don’t wanna get the designer threads wet.”

She leaned in close above Claire and kissed her nose. Claire could feel her bathwater being slightly disturbed as Elle put her left hand down into it and started trailing her fingers lazily back and forth. “Settle down so your nipples are under the water, and open your legs as wide as you can,” she whispered in Claire’s ear.

“What are you gonna do?” Claire asked, her heart speeding up a bit.

“Just do as I say,” growled Elle. Then she nuzzled Claire’s nose, and kissed her neck.

Claire gave a shaky sigh of rapidly increasing excitement, and did as Elle commanded. She felt warm water pleasantly flooding between her open legs.

Then Elle’s fingers, still trailing in the bathwater, let off just the slightest buzz of electricity. It was a few moments before Claire could even detect it. Then a little more… and a little more…

Claire gasped and clutched at the sides of the tub for support.

In their time together, she had come to love Elle’s electricity as much as she loved the sound of her voice, the look of her eyes, the softness of her skin, the scent of her hair, the warmth of her body. It was so specially _Elle_ … a power that could reduce a normal human being to a charred skeleton in moments, but which meant only one thing when Elle touched _her_ with it… _I love you, Claire._

Elle had fucked Claire several times with her power. And _fucking_ was the right word for it... brain-jolting blasts that left every nerve ending in her body singing with pleasure (since pain was not an option)… or tiny little tickles in just the right places that could bring her to climax within a few delicious seconds.

But it had never felt like this before.

As Claire squeezed her eyes shut, she felt the water tingle around her, ravishing every inch of her submerged body… outside, and inside.

“I love you, Claire,” Elle purred, now using words as well as lightning to say it. Claire tried to reply in kind, but what came out didn’t much resemble speech.

“Don’t try to talk,” Elle said. “Just feel. You know why I’m doing this?”

Claire shook her head desperately, whimpering. Elle’s power enveloped her like a second skin… a skin made of magical, tingling, dancing tickle-kisses that softly ravished her nipples, her underarms, around and between her buns, her trembling legs and her clenching toes. And flooded inside her, along with the warm bathwater. Electric water snapped and crackled and popped against her labia and clitoris, and tickled her inner walls, making them spasm and shudder, all the way back to the mouth of her womb.

Claire could feel the inevitable rising up from deep within her… from the base of her spine, somewhere deep in behind her belly. Elle’s voice came to her as if through a tunnel.

“When I do things like this to you, Claire… it makes me happier than anything I’ve ever felt. I make love to you, wrap you up with my power, and you love it so much… I can see how good it feels for you. The look you get on your beautiful face, clenching your teeth and squeezing your eyes shut until you cry and turn all red. The way you kick and squirm, all slow and spazzy… the sounds you make when you’re trying to hold yourself back. I see and hear and feel all of that, Claire, and you know what? It makes me feel like a goddess.”

That was the last thing Claire heard echoing in her ears before her mind and body turned inside-out.

She didn’t know how many minutes passed before her conscious mind re-engaged itself. When she came to the water was no longer tingling with Elle’s power, but she felt such a langorous, lazy sense of peace and well-being she never wanted it to end.

Elle, still topless, smiled down at her. “Thanks for the self-confidence booster,” she said. “Careful. You probably can’t drown, but now isn’t the time to find out.”

Claire smiled weakly up at her. “Baths rock too,” she said.

“They just might,” Elle agreed. “Next time we’ll have to try it together. If you promise not to let _me_ drown.”

“Mmmm, no drown,” Claire agreed. “Bad thing Elle drown. Me love Elle.”

Elle giggled at her, and gathered up her discarded clothes. “Hope you’re recovered enough for me to take you out to dinner tonight, after we’ve signed Leni up. Don’t stay in there too long. You’ll get all pruny.”

Claire sighed and lay back in the tub. She heard Elle getting dressed in the other room, then the door open and close as she left for her meeting.

“I feel like you’re a goddess too,” Claire whispered to herself.

 


End file.
